Fun times in Zozma tower
by Liu Barrowin
Summary: Ah yes, the infamous and never talked about Zozma tower. Despite the similar title, not a continuation of Fun times in the parnasse inn. HA! Too much fun....and swearing.
1. Bluenette

"The sword isn't there." Kalas said for the umpteenth time. The group had just come back from Capella, and were explaining why it was they didn't have the sword of the heavens.

"And you're sure about this?" The great Kamroh asked, yet again.

"YES" Kalas screamed, although was loudly thinking, "_Yes you stupid fuck! Who'd you have to bone to become head of the village_!" followed by a barrage of swearing. Kamroh looked down in thought, when a young messenger boy came running in.

"Great Kamroh! Some villagers saw Krumly take the sword of the heavens up to the top of Zozma tower to give as an offering to Malpercio!" The young boy screamed once he caught his breath. There was a collective gasp around the room.

"Wait…how does one know he's going to give it to Malpercio as a offering just by seeing him walk to this tower?" Gibari asked. Everyone gave him a blank look.

"I suppose he told them beforehand…and someone overheard…" Lyude started.

"WHO CARES? " Kalas interjected and grabbed the young boy. "Where's Zozma tower?" He screamed as he shook the poor boy like a rag doll.

"No, my precious spine! It's past the second village and beside the port!" He cried. Kalas abruptly dropped the boy and charged out the door. The others quickly ran after him.

"Where's he at!" Kalas screamed upon entering the tower, the tower master covering his ears and wincing. Kalas was freaking loud when he was angry.

"Whoa! Settle down spaz, he just went up. I was gonna stop him, but decided not to get stabbed in the face with his shiny sword." He began, "I will however, instruct you on how to get to the top." Kalas blankly stared at the man.

"Uh, I think I'm good. Thanks anyway though." He said. Mizuti and the tower master shook their heads.

"Not that easy Kalas! You be needing to complete puzzles which make moving yellow flashy blocks activate." Mizuti explained. Kalas stared at her.

"Oh…kay…why?" He asked.

"Safety precaution." The tower master said.

"From like what…keeping people from jumping off the top?" Kalas asked jokingly. There was an awkward silence for about two minutes. And believe it or not, two minutes is a lot of awkward.

"…Sure. Anyway, point is you don't understand the ways of the tower and I am willing to teach you. Are you ready to learn?" the master asked Kalas.

"I, uh…guess so." He said. The tower master nodded in approval.

"Okay, so first thing you have to do is light the torch. You can't move the blocks unless the torch is lit. If the flame goes out, the blocks you moved will go back to their initial positions. Now, go ahead and try lighting the torch." Kalas furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Why don't you do it, you're closer." He growled.

"What? Because I don't feel like it. I'm the tower master, do as I say or I won't give you access to my fire!" The master shouted. Kalas started to whine, then grumbled over to the lamp and lit it. The room suddenly went from a dull grey to a warm brown as the light from the lamp stretched over the room. The red block sitting in the middle was shining with more lustre.

"Okay good, take more of that fire, you're gonna need it for the other couple of levels…bluenette, stop your whining. Anyway, the red blocks are to be pushed into the shiny green voids in the floor. Upon doing so, it will trigger a reaction and something will happen…no bluenette, that's not a gay joke. Stop being a perv and give it a try…STOP LAUGHING!" The tower master watched as Kalas tried to push the red block into the green void, but instead fell against the block laughing his ass off, then fell over onto the floor. Eventually Lyude went over and did the deed himself, which only made Kalas laugh harder.

"Okay…good, now watch." The room shined red, and then blocks came out of the wall, creating a stairway leading up to the elevator.

"Now then, aside from the red blocks there are also blue blocks and yellow blocks. Mizuti already explained the function of the yellow blocks, so all that's left is the blue blocks. The blue blocks only function is to be pushed into the wall…no this is not another gay joke bluenette, I'm going to stop talking to you." Kalas made a disappointed sound. " Yeah…go ahead and try it redhead." Lyude walked over to the blue block in the wall and pushed hard until it was as far in as it would go. Kalas started to laugh but suddenly stopped. A red light flashed and the yellow block activated. Despite the obvious success, the tower master frowned.

"Oh I get it. It's funny when red pushes into the void but it's not funny when red pushes blue into the wall. HA! Anyway I've told you all you need to know so get lost." He said, and then turned away to go sit against the wall. Kalas gaped at the tower master before hurriedly climbing up the newly created stairs, hiding his growing blush of embarrassment. The others did the same, and pushed past him to get to the yellow block. Mizuti was just about to get on to the block herself, but stopped when she heard Kalas begin to speak.

"Hey tower master! I have one more question to ask you." He shouted down. The master looked up.

"Oh this better be good. What do you want?" He shouted back.

"Well, if Krumly's already been through here, why aren't the puzzles already complete?" Kalas asked. The tower master was silent, momentarily lost for words. Mizuti charged at Kalas.

"YOU MUST NOT BE QUESTIONING THE WISDOM OF THE TOWER! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GREAT MIZUTI!"

"What the- AHHH OH GOD!" Kalas screamed as both he and Mizuti went down. Two minutes later they both climbed onto the yellow block, Kalas sporting a nasty chakram wound under his left eye.


	2. Nicknames?

Chapter 2!

**Disclamer: I do on own Baten Kaitos. I never will own Baten Kaitos...or at least the rights to it...I own a copy of the game.**

**READ AND REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T I WILL CRY. ALOT. **

The second floor was styled just like the first, with the unifying theme of brown stone, with some red blocks and the occasional blue block on the wall. The tower has a unifying theme. Go figure. Kalas walked up to the lantern and held out his weak flame magnus, engulfing the room in a warm yet dull light.

"Yeah okay, I guess we have to move these blocks then?" He asked. He got stupid stares from everyone but Mizuti. "What the fuck is so interesting about my face!" Lyude raised his hand and pointed to Kalas' left cheek.

"You've got a huge gaping blade wound under your eye, and your face is covered in blood." He stated.

"Geez kid, what did you say to piss off the Tower master?" Gibari chimed in.

"I didn't say anything! Why aren't you moving cubes around? MOVE SOME FREAKING CUBES AND STOP STARING AT MY FACE!" Kalas stormed off and pushed the nearest red block into the green slot. The others shrugged and dealt with what other blocks there were. Soon enough the yellow block was activated and everyone climbed upon it, 2 at a time. This time around Kalas went on first with Gibari so Mizuti wouldn't do something scary to his face again.

"Okay…so...I'm gonna go push in that blue block." Kalas pointed over to the block in the wall and did just what he said he would, because despite popular belief, Kalas isn't that much of a liar. The red flashing started up, and nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" Xelha asked. Kalas scratched his head.

"I didn't do any differently that before…" He mumbled.

"Maybe you did it wrong." Savyna stated in her 'I'm way cooler that you ever will be' sort of way.

"What the hell! I'm not dumb enough to screw up pushing a block INTO THE WALL." The bluenette screamed. Savyna shook her head.

"No, dumb ass, I mean maybe we have to do these things in a specific order. Like possibly, push that red block into the floor first, and then see what happens. Go reset the puzzle."

" Yes drill sergeant sir." Kalas saluted sarcastically and marched off to the lantern. He removed the flame and the room went dark, the blocks returning to their initial positions. He then replaced the flame and the room lit up brilliantly again. Kalas started walking towards the group, but hesitated for a second. He paused and looked up into the corner, as if he was thinking.

"Why don't we just fly up? I mean there's nothing blocking the path upwards." He said.

" YOU MUST BE ABIDING BY THE TOWER RULES, YOU MUST NOW BE FEELING THE WRATH OF THE GREAT MIZUTI!" Mizuti hurled a Chrono's apple at Kalas and it hit him square in the forehead. He collapsed on the floor in a heap and fell asleep immediately.

"Oh snap." Gibari chimed. Mizuti stormed off in the direction of the red block where Savyna was trying to hold back her laughter. Xelha seriously thought about being concerned over Kalas like she normally would, but decided instead that if she continued doing so, she would die of a hear attack at age eighteen, so instead wandered off with the others. Lyude however saw an opportunity to use the medical training he had learned in his youth through the military, and happily wandered over towards Kalas.

The first thing Kalas saw when he came to was the blurry image of a smiling red head.

"Huh? Rose, is that you?" He groggily asked. The image of a confused Lyude came into focus.

"Who's Rose?" He asked. "Are you feeling alright? How's your head?" Kalas quickly turned away and blushed in surprise. Unknown to the others, Kalas had given his fellow teammates nicknames, and Rose was what he called Lyude.

" No one…YES I'M FINE…fuck…" Kalas winced, his excitement giving him quite the headache.

"Take it easy! That Chrono's apple is quite the sleep enticer, so you may be disoriented for a few hours." Lyude scolded. "Now let me dress your wound and wash the blood off your face." Lyude used a mineral water magnus and started to soak a scrap of white fabric. Kalas huffed.

"Well…thanks Ro-LYUDE!" Kalas corrected himself quite awkwardly; flushing redder than the fore mentioned flower as Lyude stopped his dabbing to give Kalas an awkward look.

"Why do you keep calling me Rose?" He asked.

"No I don't, shut up!" Kalas retaliated, and then mentally smacked himself in the head at his obvious denial. Lyude smirked.

"Kalas…what are you hiding?" He asked. Kalas scowled and felt his blush get darker. _Perceptive little…_

"Nothing…now hurry up, I'm not particularly fond of our positioning." He grumbled. Lyude blushed, noticing that he had Kalas hoisted onto his lap, and his hand behind Kalas' head for better access to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I can't rush or I may reopen your wound…and didn't I tell you to relax? Do you scar easily? This is a pretty nasty wound…" Lyude cracked open his salve magnus and started to apply it to Kalas' wound. After the deed was completed, Kalas stumbled to his feet and wandered off towards the others.

"HEY! Spazgirl…uh, I mean Mizuti!" _Fuck! Must. Not. Use. Nicknames!_ "No more throwing things at my he-OW!" Kalas was hit in the head with a bottle of sacred wine.

"I BE NOT THE SPAZGIRL! THE GREAT MIZUTI BE THE GREAT MIZUTI!" Mizuti yelled and the now very disoriented Kalas. Lyude screamed.

"No! You'll ruin the salve! I just cleaned that wound!" He whined.

"ROOOOOOOOSE! My head needs…f'xin." Kalas slurred as he wobbled around, then fell to the ground. Xelha stomped her foot.

"Oh for crying out loud! Stop hitting him in the head, we need him fully functional for our battle against Malpercio…and…who the heck is Rose?" Kalas started up at the name.

"No! You're not s'posed to know 'bout that!" He whined. Xelha looked up to Lyude.

"I think I'm Rose." He said. Kalas clawed at Lyude's leg.

"NO! Don't tell her! I mean no you're not, shut up!" Kalas struggled to his feet. "Help, I can't think strait…my head hurts." Gibari quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah go figure. Anyway, we have to catch Krummly, or did you all forget that?" A look of confusion was cast upon Kalas' face.

"Krum…who?" He asked. Savyna frowned.

"Enough. We're wasting time…let's move." She walked over to the yellow platform that had been activated while Kalas was sleeping on the floor.

"Hey, Ice, wait up!" Kalas called as he stumbled over to Savyna.

"Oh I know you didn't just call me…" She began but was cut off when she along with the platform reached the third floor.


	3. Unnessisary blackmail

**_Okay, so I know It's been awhile since I've last updated, but that's because I don't feel the need to when I get no reviews. _**

**_ :( If I got more reviews, I'd feel more inclined to update because I'd know people were reading mu stuff. Even bad reviews are okay. Although I'd rather not have mean reviews, they are better than nothing. _**

**_Disclamer: I do not own Baten Kaitos or any of the characters in this particular fanfiction. I do however own the method of mixing revival crackers with water to make them into a paste. If you wanna use, give me some credit. As for the naughty magazine...just ask old man Quizman -- Lyude nurse is also mine XD_**

**_WARNING: A little Kalas x Lyude stuff, but not really anymore than chapter two...okay, maybe a bit more. Just read it already, no one reads the warnings anyway. _**

****

* * *

After Savyna had gotten herself up to the next floor, Mizuti claimed use of the yellow platform in an attempt to get as far away from Kalas in his delirious state as possible. Lyude then helped Kalas get onto the platform and held him up as they went up…which would have worked if Savyna hadn't punched Kalas in the gut which forced him out of Lyude's arms and down off the platform onto the ground below. Lyude shrieked.

"Savyna! I don't have the proper equipment to set broken bones on me!" Lyude started jumping on the spot in a sad attempt to make the platform go down faster. Xelha and Gibari looked blankly over at Kalas, who was writhing around on the ground mumbling and moaning incoherently, before climbing onto the platform Lyude was currently stumbling off of. He then dragged Kalas onto the makeshift elevator and headed up, before dumping Kalas into the ground. Savyna scoffed.

"Calling me Ice? The nerve of that guy…" She mumbled before leaving with Mizuti to go vent her anger on some poor unsuspecting enemy monsters. Gibari pulled out a bamboo stick and started to jab Kalas in the face. Lyude gasped.

"Gibari, stop it! You're ruining the salve! You're going to reopen the wound! He's going to need stitches if you keep doing that! GIBARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" He whined. Gibari ignored Lyude's whines for quite some time, for he had built up a resistance to whining a few nights ago when he drew the short stick and was forced to share a hotel room with Xelha, who spent most of the time whining about Kalas' lack of interest towards her. He stopped jabbing Kalas about two minutes in though, for he noticed that Kalas had stopped moving altogether.

"Uh, kay he stopped moving, now what?" Gibari asked. Lyude smacked himself in the forehead out of frustration.

"Get out the crackers." He said unenthusiastically. Gibari rummaged through his deck and found them crackers of life. Those crackers never really made any sense to him. How did cramming a bunch of cracker down some dead guy's throat bring them back to life? No matter. He summoned the crackers and shoved them down Kalas' throat. Lyude screamed…again. "NO! Not like that! You'll choke him!" Lyude started to scoop the gross cracker mess out of Kalas' mouth. Gibari raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, he's already dead, what does it matter if he chokes?" He asked.

"Because, he's not DEAD dead, just incapacitated." Lyude said, not bothering to look at Gibari, but rather continuing to clear Kalas' mouth and throat. "Here, look at this." Lyude pulled out a shard of mirror from his magnus pack and held it barely an inch away from Kalas' lips, then pulled it away and showed it to Gibari. There was a small fog on it. It faded rather quickly. "See? He's still breathing." Lyude pointed out. Gibari feigned interest my nodding his head, pausing, then getting up and walking away. Lyude gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look before turning his attention back towards Kalas, who was still lying in comatose on the ground. He then pulled out his own crackers, a bowl, spoon, and a bottle of water. He then put the crackers in the bowl, mixed in a little water, and mashed them together with the spoon until they were a smooth paste. Xelha popped up behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Playing Nurse." Lyude answered. He tried to pry Kalas' mouth open with his hand, but was thwarted, for Kalas' jaw was locked shut. "Uhn, I told Gibari not to shove the crackers in, now his body's on the defensive!" Lyude grumbled. Xelha seated herself beside Lyude.

"Can I watch?" She asked. Lyude nodded as he tried again to pry his fallen companion's jaw open. No luck. He sighed. Xelha poked him. "Now what are you going to do?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Fight fire with fire I suppose…" He mumbled before putting the cracker mush into his own mouth. He then leaned down, pried Kalas' mouth open with his own, and slipped in as much of the cracker mixture into his friend's mouth as he could without choking him. Which meant it was rather slowly and gross sounding.

"EWW, no fair! Lyude got to kiss Kalas before I did!" Xelha whined. There was a small period of silence before loud fumbling footsteps were heard, along with Gibari screaming "DUDE, GET THE CAMERA!" followed by evil laughter. Several clicks were heard and flashes were seen before Lyude jumped up and fell promptly on his ass. Kalas started coughing and slowly sat up as well.

"I hate doing that…" Lyude mumbled before wiping a thick layer of saliva and cracker mush off of his bottom lip. Gibari laughed.

"HA! Now we have blackmail against you Lyude!" He giggled hysterically. A creepy sight, I assure you. Lyude lifted his eyebrow in confusion.

"Why would you need to blackmail me?" He asked. Gibari looked over at Savyna, then Mizuti, who both in turn shrugged their shoulders.

'We…uh…I don't know. Point is, if you don't do as we say…and stuff…we'll show these picture to Kalas…and then maybe sell them to some naughty magazine or something." Gibari answered rather unsurely. Lyude frowned.

"I'd rather you didn't." He said. Mizuti squealed in glee.

"Picture be developed!" She said as she started jumping on the spot. Everyone besides Kalas swarmed around her.

"Aww, your picture turned out better than mine." Gibari whined. Lyude went wide-eyed.

"There's more than one?!" He shouted. Savyna nodded.

"I've got three." She said.

"The great Mizuti be having three as well!" Mizuti responded.

"I've only got one…" Gibari grumbled.

"FIVE!" Xelha said cheerily, waving her five picture around in the air. Lyude groaned.

"What's all this then?" Kalas said as he popped up behind Mizuti. Lyude screamed, and the others quickly hid their pictures behind their backs before Kalas got a chance to see anything.

"NOTHING! OH MY GOD. DON'T DO THAT ANYMORE!" Lyude screamed all in one breath. Kalas shrugged his shoulders, and then collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh right, you need healing." Lyude said as he rummaged through his magnus.

"I'LL DO IT!" Gibari gleefully screamed as he summoned a pitcher of beer and threw it full force at Kalas.

"OH GOD! THE HORRIBLE SENSATION OF HEALING!" Kalas screamed as he writhed around on the ground.

"GIBARI! You make a sucky nurse!" Lyude screamed.

"No I…wait a minute…yes I do." Gibari paused as he was digging through his magnus to find more beer, but then suddenly decided against it. Kalas sprang to his feet with a stagger, for he had just been hit upside the head with something hard…yet again.

" Gibari! You……….suck" Kalas said.

"Oh rly?"

"Ya rly."

"Well then, I think you're stupid."

"Aww." Kalas whined. Silence ensued.

"Let's be friends"

"Yeah okay."

"GUYS!" Xelha screamed. "We haven't even lighted the torch yet!"

"Do it yourself!" Gibari and Kalas screamed at the same time. Xelha huffed off in the general direction of the lantern, and everyone got off their respectable behinds to view the general surroundings.

A few hours later…

"So…what the fuck are these things here?" Kalas said as he crouched over a gap in the floor that showed two enchanted wooden statues glaring back at him. Gibari crouched down beside him.

" Stuff." He said. Kalas gave Gibari a look.

"No, really?" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Gibari grumbled. Suddenly the floor they were crouching on jolted and started to sink lower, then came to an abrupt stop.

"FUCK" Kalas screamed. Gibari yelled something rather incoherent. Savyna walked over to the edge of the now taller part of the floor.

"Whoops, sorry. I didn't think that would happen if I pushed the Blue block in.

"Fuck you." Kalas retorted.

"Ooh I'm scared!" Savyna replied. The men climbed onto the taller part of the floor and started to help with the pushing of blue blocks. Soon enough then floor had descended until it was one with the level the two wooden statues were on. The party stared up at them in awe.

"Uh…so now what do we-UAH!" Kalas started, but was cut off by an attack made by the red statue.

"Alright, you wanna play, we'll play!" Kalas screamed as he rushed off towards the two wooden beasts, sword in hand.

* * *

**_Yay chapter 3! I'm rather happy with this chapter. Heh, and I can't promise the fast upload of chapter four unless I get Reviews! YES I'M BEING GREEDY, BUT I FEEL NEGLECTED. D:_**


	4. Scalds, burns and frostbite

**_Okay, so chapter 4 is up! this took me two days to write, and I worked really hard on it. It's the battle sequence people! I must warn you though, it is much longer than my regular chapters and it is very serious for a change. But no worries, the next chapter will be humorous again. _**

**_Thanks to Chibi Jack and Jonothan33, my only avid reviewers! You guys rock._**

**_Disclamer: I do not own Baten Kaitos. I also do not own Agyo and Ungyo...or Rhapsody. If I could cast Rhapsody upon you, life would be good. But I can't, so it's not. _**

_**

* * *

**_Kalas ran towards the nearest wooden guardian and slashed at its chest in one fluid movement, then he attacked with a fury of stabs. Agyo drew up the power he needed, and then attacked his attacker with an onslaught of fire. Kalas quickly dodged to his right while Xelha came up behind and attacked full force with water attacks. Agyo thrashed about before retreating to a corner. Lyude took up position a little farther away and unleashed a barrage of light based attacks at Ungyo, who was in the opposite corner, and finished off with rhapsody. Ungyo was dazed, but recovered quicker than its companion did. Lyude scowled. 

" Why aren't my attacks doing much?" He asked, slightly annoyed. Kalas ran up to Ungyo and attacked using fire, finishing with flash explosion before retreating to balance himself.

"Because this one is water elemented, I'd thought it would be obvious, what with it being blue and all." He replied before rushing towards Ungyo for another go. Ungyo took the first blow; side stepped on the second, blocked the third, and took the fourth and dream blade to the head. Lyude frowned as he loaded dark elemented attacks into his sonic rifle.

"It's not obvious, just convenient. I've got a lot of red on me, and I'm not fire based." He called back to Kalas as Kalas jumped back from Ungyo. Lyude aimed his rifle and shot Ungyo five times in the head, but missed the sixth shot. Kalas saw the change in the guardian's stance and took up a defensive position.

" Well that's because you're a special case. Most people dress in the corresponding colour to their preferred element." Kalas replied as the water guardian cast several water attacks upon him, most of which Kalas ended up taking full force and was knocked backward ten meters. Mizuti jumped over Kalas as he slid underneath her and she rushed in closer to the blue guardian to blast him several times with fire burst. Being quite surprised with the appearance of the earth child, Ungyo wasn't able to react quick enough to doge or guard itself and clattered to the ground in a daze. Lyude shot at the guardian again, not missing his target once, then ran over to Kalas.

" What about you then? You dress mainly in blue, but you're favoured element doesn't appear to be water." He said as he slipped a piece of tangerine into Kalas' mouth. Kalas chewed the slice and gradually pulled himself up into sitting position.

" The blue I wear is closer to the teal colour of the wind element." Lyude slipped another piece of tangerine into the waiting mouth of his friend.

"I suppose you're right. I guess it's just the hair." Lyude sighed. Kalas jumped to his feet.

"What's wrong with my hair!?" Kalas yelled. Lyude got up from his downright position to stand beside his companion.

"Nothing, it's quite lovely actually, it's just that that particular shade of blue is closely associated with water…just as one could say mine is closely associated with fire." Lyude said reassuringly. Kalas sighed.

"You're right, sorry." He said. Out of the corner of their eyes, a deep blue flash suddenly appeared, and then quickly disappeared. They both turned towards Ungyo and Mizuti. Mizuti was slashing with her chakram and bombarding the guardian with fire attacks, but the guardian was blocking and dodging with enhanced precision. Mizuti halted her attacks, the sweat on her brow hidden by her mask.

"It summon special orb, the great Mizuti think it be strengthening its defence!" She called over her shoulder. The two young men rushed up to meet her and her attacker.

Agyo had eventually recovered after being attacked by Xelha, and like one would expect, it attacked her as soon as the chance was available. Xelha successfully blocked the guardian's attacks, for this is what she expected. As the thing attacked her, Gibari rushed over and slammed himself into Agyo's left side, and stopped it in mid attack. Xelha began her watery assault and ended it with bells of fate. Agyo turned to its left and attacked Gibari, who wasn't in the perfect position for defence. He took most of the attacks, and blocked the last two, but the force of them flung him into a nearby wall, knocking the wind out of him. Savyna slipped herself in between the two and rushed forward, using the momentum to slam her fist into it with her ice knuckles, and then spinning around on her heel to slam her elbow into it. She then punched it once more, jumped back, and then slammed her foot into it in a high kick that lead into a lightning fast assault of fist and two inch metal heels. Xelha used this distraction to run around wide and behind the thing where she began her chronus attacks, for her aqua burst spells had yet to be recharged and returned to her. The red guardian lurched forward as the first attack struck him, Savyna's fast reflexes putting her out of the way. A little way off, Gibari staggered to his feet and took a draught of his recently summoned beer magnus. Her replaced in and rushed in to take Savyna's place in front of the fire guardian. Savyna felt him run by her and jumped to her left, though she was cornering herself in doing so. She pushed herself off the wall and into the air, flipping to slow her momentum and landed on the ground in a slide, quite a distance away from Agyo and the others. She looked over just in time to see Gibari use dragon uppercut on the guardian, and decided to attack the thing before it could get to Gibari. She ran towards it in a semi circle route, tilting her body inwards. When she reached her target's right side, she threw her legs out behind her and caught Agyo in a roundhouse kick body slam combination. Agyo stumbled to its side and fell over. Savyna quickly picked herself up and ran over to the fire guardian and front flipped in the air, slamming her heel into its side. Agyo stumbled to its feet and summoned a bright red orb. It flashed momentarily and was gone. Agyo blasted fire all around itself, stunning Xelha and Gibari to the ground from the intense heat, while Savyna had managed to protect herself with the essence of the ice cap shield. It quickly faded away as Agyo redirected all his power at her. She barely managed to block three of the attacks, and the fourth one forced itself past the essence of her holy shield, the force managing to throw her well over fifty meters and into the wall Kalas had been thrown into earlier.

"SAVYNA!" Gibari screamed. Savyna slowly rose to her feet, her knees heavily bent, her breath coming in ragged intervals. She vomited, and even from such a far distance Xelha and Gibari knew that she had thrown up a lot of blood. Agyo began to channel a large amount of energy in front of it, something that Xelha immediately recognised as a strong magical finishing attack. The air around them began to dry up, crackle and pop.

"Xelha!" Gibari called out to her.

"I know!" She cried back. She summoned her strongest aqua burst and threw it at Agyo, but it evaporated, immediately turning into steam and scalding Xelha's neck, lower jaw and the palms of her hands. She cried out in both pain and frustration as she saw a ring of fire appear around Savyna, and rush in and up her in a circular motion, engulfing her in a pillar of flame. It dissipated, leaving Savyna engulfed completely in flames. She sank to her knees screaming, her blood chilling cries of agony echoing throughout the vast room.

Ungyo focused its attacks on Mizuti, who had overexerted herself trying to break through its defences, and therefore had not the strength to defend herself properly. The guardian blasted water at her, knocking her on her back, and then attacked her again, the water hitting her right leg at such an angle that the force spun her twice around and dislodged the said limb. Mizuti began to feel light-headed, and barely struggled to her knees when the third beam of water caught her in the right shoulder and flipped her over once and onto her back. Things began to get blurry for her. She again struggled to her knees, and managed to get up onto her feet. She shook uncontrollably as the temperature dropped, but figured that her body was in shock. When the air began to crystallize though, she knew that her shaking was caused by both shock and the channelling of Ungyo's next attack, and judging by how heavy the water vapour in the air was becoming she was about to become victim to a very powerful ice spell. With her last ounce of strength, she pulled out her Japanese rice wine and chugged it as fast as she could in hopes that she would regain enough strength to survive this next attack, even if just barely. She dropped the bottle and it shattered as soon as it made contact with the ground, as it had frozen mid fall. A ring of ice had formed around her. Her vision blurred, and she felt herself becoming even closer to loosing her consciousness; the faint voices of her two companions crying out her name in unison being the last thing she heard as the pillar of ice climbed up her skin and froze her solid.

"MIZUTI!" Kalas and Lyude cried out in unison as they watched the pillar of ice creep up her weak frame and cling to her with a sick desperation. Lyude's face went stark white.

"Oh gods oh gods, SHIT. We can't let anything make contact with her or she'll shatter!" He cried. Kalas went wide-eyed.

" Holy fuc-FUCK!" Kalas screamed as Ungyo positioned itself for another attack. He ran towards the blue guardian and flew up to thrust his flaming sword into its carved mouth. The thing's head jolted back and the snapping of wood was heard. Kalas used his feet to kick himself away from Ungyo, back flipped in the air and landed on his feet, slightly sliding back. Ungyo straightened its head slowly, splinters of wood creaking and falling from the back of its neck. Kalas went into a battle stance.

"I'm fairly sure I've got it distracted. Can you move Mizut-EE!" He yelled as Ungyo attacked, missing him by a mere five inches. Lyude ran over to the frozen child.

"No! She's frozen to the ground, if I moved her there's a good chance she'd lose everything from the waist down!" He cried back. Kalas ran backwards while avoiding the attacks being thrown upon him. Ungyo advanced upon him, not seeming to tire in the least. Finally Kalas did what Ungyo was hoping and slipped, landing upon his back. The air around him began to chill considerably.

"Lyude!" Kalas cried, his plea dripping with desperation. Lyude saw the ring of ice appear around the blue swordsman, and he quickly shot at Ungyo's head. He had shot much too quickly however, and the attack barely grazed the guardian and went more or less full force into the wall. Kalas stood up just as the pillar began to form and jumped over to his left. The pillar formed completely, just as a solid chunk of ice. Lyude shot again several times, only missing twice. Kalas was just about to rush in when the loud sound of cracking stone and ribs was heard. The men shifted their gaze behind them where they saw Savyna slide off the wall and onto the floor. She struggled to her feet before retching an unhealthy amount of blood all over the ground. A ring of fire began to circle around her.

"Oh my gods…" Lyude whispered in shock before the cries of Xelha were heard. The ring formed into a spiralling pillar of flame, and then flashed quickly out of existence; leaving Savyna engulfed in flame in its wake. Her deafening cries of agony invaded the ears of her companion's minds, bringing panic and disorder. Momentarily caught in a stupor, Kalas whimpered as he watched Savyna feverishly thrash about on her fall to the ground. Ungyo took advantage of Kalas' panicked state of mind and cast its water jet directly between his shoulder blades. Kalas jolted forward and was forced to the ground, hitting his head quite hard in the resulting tumble.

"SHIT!" Lyude screamed, now caught between two decisions. He could either rush over push Kalas out of harms way, or he could do what he could to save Savyna. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gibari making his decision for him and run over to Savyna. Lyude ran in front of Kalas and summoned the essence of his holy shield just in time to deflect the next attack.

Xelha tenderly gripped onto her rod and summoned up her aqua burst. She attacked upon the back of Agyo five times before using dark flare. The red guardian lurched forward before erecting itself with shaking limbs.

"Gibari! I've got it covered, don't worry!" She called out to the fisherman. Agyo turned itself around and attacked. The first attack slid by her hip, singing her obi. She blocked the second and third, noticing that its attacks were losing speed and power. She then channelled all her remaining energy and let out the last strong attack she had left, whispering wind. Agyo, much too week to defend itself at all, took the blow right to its chest. It shook violently before collapsing onto the ground in a heap. Xelha wavered a moment, then rushed off towards Savyna.

Xelha slid to an abrupt stop beside Gibari, who was shielding himself against the heat of the blaze.

"I can't put the flames out! Every time I summon the water, it evaporates and scalds my hand!" He yelled over the sound of the flame. Savyna had stopped screaming and was now gasping like a fish out of water, the fire stealing all the oxygen around her for fuel.

"Stay with her!" Xelha yelled as she took off running again towards Ungyo.

"Xelha!" Gibari screamed angrily after her.

Lyude shot at Ungyo who just kept coming towards him with no signs of stopping. Kalas moaned from behind him.

"Kalas?" Lyude asked. "Kalas MOVE!" He screamed, as Ungyo got ever closer. An assault of fire magic hit the water guardian in the side of its already heavily damaged head. Xelha flew over behind Lyude and dragged Kalas over to the wall.

"Xelha!?" Lyude asked in confusion. Xelha left Kalas and ran to stand beside Lyude.

"We need to find a way to get it to attack Savyna." She said simply.

"What?" Lyude asked in shock.

"Just find a way to get it to follow you! I'll come in from behind!" She yelled. Lyude nodded and shot at Ungyo's head to distract it from Xelha as she jumped up and flew over top of it. Ungyo's head tilted heavily to its right and it jolted backward with each hit. Lyude stopped shooting and ran backwards, checking over his shoulder to make sure he was running in Savyna's general direction. Ungyo followed him with a determined speed that forced Lyude to twirl around and run facing forward to avoid losing his footing. Ungyo launched its attack.

"GIBARI MOVE!" Lyude screamed and he jumped to the side. Gibari glanced over to see a great ball of water advance in his direction.

"Oh shi-!" Gibari's statement was cut short from the sound or impact the water made with both him and Savyna. He jumped to his feet and looked over to Savyna, who was no longer on fire but steaming quite a lot.

"Look out!" Lyude warned as Ungyo attacked again, slamming Gibari and Savyna into the wall. Gibari recovered quickly and rushed over to Ungyo and rammed his ore into the guardian's chest. Xelha sneaked up behind the thing and unleashed a multitude of fire attacks followed by dancing flames. Ungyo reared onto its back legs and stumbled backward. Xelha tried to fly away but couldn't do it fast enough and was taken down under the guardian.

"Xelha!" Lyude cried from beside them. Ungyo stumbled to its feet and began to walk away from the group. Xelha lay coughing on the ground.

"I'm alright." She wheezed. "Where is it going?" She looked over her shoulder at the guardian, her vision blurry. Lyude looked up.

"Wha-? Oh no!" He exclaimed, "Gibari, take care of the girls!" Lyude placed Xelha on the ground and ran as fast as he could to catch up to Ungyo. Ungyo reached its target first however, and swatted at Mizuti with its massive wooden paw. A clang was heard, then a screeching sound.

Kalas steadied himself and saw Ungyo rushing towards Mizuti.

"Shit!" he mumbled as he picked up his sword and ran to intercept the beast. Ungyo swatted its massive paw at Mizuti, but Kalas slid in front of her just in time to intercept the blow. He heard the echoing of heavy boots footfalls on stone.

"Lyude, help!" Kalas grunted. The footsteps started to quicken and Lyude was soon over to the left of Kalas. He readied his gun and shot dark elemented attacks at the guardian. Ungyo wavered slightly but found its strength and flung Kalas back and into Mizuti. Shards of ice fell to the ground. Kalas slipped and cracked his head on the ice frozen to the ground. Lyude gasped.

"You…you son of A BITCH!" Lyude screamed as he loaded his gun again and took aim. Ungyo was readying an attack of its own when the blast of Lyude's first attack hit it in the right side of its head. It turned towards its attacker and started its attack anew, but was interrupted again by a blast from Lyude's sonic rifle. Lyude aimed all his shots at the beast's head, and then loaded up his rifle with his finishing move. He took aim, tears of frustration stinging his eyes, and fired Rhapsody directly between its eyes. Ungyo's head came right off and slammed into the wall behind it. The lifeless body crashed to the ground.

Gibari had taken to Savyna first, and was with her when he heard Ungyo fall. He looked over his shoulder and saw the heap of what was once Ungyo once the dust settled. Lyude stood perfectly still for a moment, then dropped his gun and ran towards Kalas and Mizuti. He fell down upon his knees.

"Lyude! What happened?" Gibari called out.

"Gather the injured." Lyude said with a choked voice. Gibari redirected his focus onto Savyna, who was breathing was growing more and more shallow with each breath. He gently lifted her up and carried her over to where Xelha was kneeling.

"Can you walk?" He asked her. Xelha took in a sharp breath through her teeth.

"I think so." She said, clutching her right side. She staggered to her feet and followed behind Gibari, limping slightly. Gibari went and placed Savyna onto the ground, then helped Xelha into a kneeling position.

"How are they?" She asked once she had sat down. She let her eyes focus, but immediately regretted it once she saw the amount of blood on the ground and where it was coming from. Lyude lifted his gaze from Kalas to look at her.

"I'm going to need all of your healing magnus. Now."

* * *

**_You know what? There's alot of swearing in this chapter. A bit OOC as well...oh well. I'm not fixing it, suck it up. _**

**_How was this for my first battle scene? I how it wasn't boring, I just go too in to it. Ah well. _**

**_Reviews are welcome, as you already know. _**

**_(P.S.: Please do not hate me for making it live action instead of turn based. I have a turn based treat for you people comming up soon.)_**


	5. Plot development for dummies

**_Sup? I'm back, and with humor this time! I don't feel as if this chapter is as good as the others, but we shall see what you think, eh? I'm quite pleased with Gibari this chapter...you'll see why..._**

**_I've got a new reviewer! YAAAAY! _**

**_Disclamer: Martina doesn't own the rights to Baten Kaitos, but I wish I did because I have secret plans for Gibari...MUAHAHAHAHA_**

* * *

Kalas was having the nicest memory gap when suddenly conciseness snuck up on his sorry ass and butt-fucked him awake. 

"Nh…my head…PAIN." Was all Kalas said before sitting in an upright position. His vision focused until he could see the redhead in front of him without squinting.

"Relax; you took a massive blow to the head…again, although this looks to be concussive." Lyude said quietly. Kalas frowned and started to formulate a letter in his mind that read 'Dear fate, stop throwing shit at my head because it hurts like bloody fucking hell…and it hurts my feelings...' Lyude laid him down softly on the floor, placing his head upon some towels.

"Now Kalas, Don't. Fall. Asleep. I'm going to check on the others, stay still." And with that, Lyude ran off to the other pile of wounded.

Lyude gathered the pile of water magnus and Aloe Vera magnus. He then split all the water magnus in half and gave a half to Xelha.

"Gibari, I want you to start a fire near Mizuti and let her thaw slowly." Lyude shoved some fire magnus into Gibari's hands and turned to Xelha.

"Xelha, I need to take this Aloe Vera and start rubbing it over Savyna's burns, GENTLY, and take the water, her throat will be dried out from all the smoke she's inhaled." Xelha ran off to do her tasks as Lyude ran back over to Kalas. Xelha kneeled down to Savyna and summon the Aloe Vera. She squeezed as much juice from it as she could, and then started rubbing it onto Savyna's waist. Savyna had been quite lucky, for she had no third degree burns at all, and the burns she did have only went up to her waist. Her clothes, however, had taken most of the damage; and while not having burns on her upper body, had little more than a scrap of shirt and bits of leather melted onto her skin.

"Here, does this feel better?" Xelha asked. Savyna nodded.

"Yes…could you…water…" Savyna's voice cracked at the extreme dryness. Xelha leaned her against the wall and handed her a bottle of water. Savyna drank up greedily, stopping to breathe and have a coughing fit once and awhile, while Xelha continued with the Aloe Vera.

* * *

Gibari had set up a fire a little ways away from Mizuti, who was now just about half thawed. She was still frozen solid from the waist down, and her mask had fallen off during the thawing process earlier. Mizuti had her arms crossed and a huge scowl was plastered onto her face.

"The great Mizuti cannot reach her mask! It be damaged, where be missing ear?!" she started to flail her arms in the direction of her mask. Gibari laughed.

"You look so much cuter without it. We were beginning to wonder if you were trying to hide some sort of disfiguring scar or something…" He walked over to the mask and picked it up to hand over to the now fuming Mizuti. "It looks like it's got a crack down the middle…it should still hold together though…" Gibari handed the Mask and ear piece to Mizuti. A look of distraught washed over her whole frame.

"This be not good…" She said mournfully before putting the mask back on. Gibari sighed.

* * *

Lyude was kneeling beside our favourite bluenette, dabbing the sweat off his brow and occasionally repositioning him to try to keep him from falling asleep. Kalas' eyes were fluttering shut.

"Kalas, come on! I need you to stay awake!" Lyude yelled, but it seemed to have little effect. Lyude grabbed a chunk of ice magnus and a mineral water magnus, and then released them together; dousing Kalas with icy water. Kalas cried out as he jolted to an upright position and clung onto the redhead.

"F…UUUUUUUUUCK!" Kalas whined loudly, his voice echoing around the large room. Lyude cringed.

"Sorry Kalas, but I can't have you falling asleep or…wait…" Lyude scrunched up his face in thought. "Xelha?" He called out.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Don't you…excel at healing magic?" He asked

"…yes." Xelha said hesitantly, thinking she knew what Lyude was getting at.

"Couldn't you just…uh…maybe…"

"OH YOU STUPID SON OF A BI…FUCK!!" Kalas cut himself off short, his yelling having given him a headache. Lyude shook his head.

"No yelling with a concussion Kalas." He sighed. Xelha walked over to the two young men and kneeled down beside them.

"Kalas is in the most critical state, right?" She asked. Lyude nodded his head. She spread out her wings, placed her hands on Kalas' temples and started her healing incantation. A light pink glow flashed around his head, ebbed twice and then faded out.

"There, all done!" Xelha said happily and then skipped over to Savyna to repeat the procedure.

"Why didn't you think of that earlier?" Kalas asked in his usual snarky tone.

"…shut up." Lyude mumbled.

* * *

"Okay…so…we all good to go?" Gibari asked the crew. Everyone had been healed fully thanks to the efforts of Xelha and Lyude, and Savyna had put on one of her spare outfits.

"Why do you carry more than one pair of the same outfit?" Kalas asked her. Savyna shrugged.

"When you work with fire magic, this sort of thing happens often." She said, and then walked over to the newly found yellow platform. Kalas blushed as he followed after her with the rest of the group.

They made it up to the rooftop to see Krumly standing in the middle of the platform with two loser NPC henchmen, holding up the sword of the heavens.

"Stop right there Krumly!" Kalas yelled.

"OH SNAP! You're too late bluenette!" The NPC to the Krumly's left yelled, then snapped his fingers 3 times in a saucy manner.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"SILENCE!" Krumly yelled overtop of Kalas. "Malpercio is upon us!" Everyone looked up into the sky where the clouds started to swirl around and part as Malpercio and Melodia descended.

"What ho?" Melodia called down to Krumly. Krumly kneeled and held the sword above his head.

"I offer onto you the sword of the heavens, a weapon if immeasurable strength, as a gift; please accept this as an apology for the acts of my ancestors thousands of years ago." He said. Melodia rubbed her chin in thought. Gibari leaned over to Kalas.

"Shouldn't we like, take the sword from them while they're preoccupied?" He whispered. Kalas waved his hand in dismissal of the idea.

"Psh, why would we do that? That's the sensible thing to do." Kalas laughed. Gibari quirked an eyebrow before turning his attention back to the situation at hand.

"Um…how about…no. You've made my precious Malpercio very sad, and this deserves punishment." Melodia said, and then flew off with her undead god pet. Krumly blanched.

"No! What have I done…my people…will be killed!" he cried out in anguish. Mizuti smacked herself in the forehead in frustration, and then floated over to Krumly's side.

"We is told you this be bad idea! You are big jerk; the great Mizuti beat you up!" She screamed as she started to wail on Krumly with a blank notebook. Gibari tip-toed over to the dropped sword of the heavens.

"Yoink!" he said as he sucked it up in a blank magnus. NPC # 2 stood behind him.

"Excuse me sir, but you need the elder's permission to take that sword." He said with an air of authority. Gibari gave him a blank stare before pushing the NPC over with a shove. He stared down at the boy.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" the boy whined. Gibari stared at him blankly, and then exaggeratedly jogged back towards his gathered companions.

"Quick, we have to go after Malpercio!" Xelha cried.

"Oh man, I don't want to go all the way back DOWN this stupid tower damn it! We just got our asses kicked on the way up!" Kalas groaned. Everyone on the rooftop stared at Kalas with disapproving looks.

"Oh come on! Like you guys want to- what the? What are yoUGIBARIYOUFUCKINGAHHHHHH!" Kalas screamed as Gibari pushed him over the edge of the tower.

* * *

**_Sorry about the chapter being so short, whole not being able to break into paragraphs properly thing, I can't get this thing to work! _**

**_Reviews make me happy, and the happier I am with you, the sooner I update! _**

**_(Also, be on the lookout for a special Gibari fanfic I'll be writing soon!) _**


	6. Lost luggage

**Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! I'm so sorry this is so late! Like damn. Super late. It's mainly because I've been working on my Gibari centric fic which is about 20 some pages long, heck, probably more. and I totally forgot about this story D8. I'll try to update more often. **

**Special thanks to: Bloody Sword Alchemist, Jonathan33, yeoldetimmy, Asura-Aquima, Luna, Golden Vixen, Chibi Jack, and LANNAFACE **

**As you can see I HAVE NEW REVIEWERS! OMG! I'M SO HAPPY. Thanks to my old reviewers for staying loyal **

**Disclaimer: I so don't own Baten Kaitos, and neither do you. That's right, I went there. **

* * *

"Gibari!" Xelha scolded as she watched Kalas open his wings and set himself down gently upon the ground below. "What the hell?" She turned to him, her hands on her hips. Gibari calmly walked over to her and gave her a rough shove, sending her over the edge as well. He then proceeded to stand next to Lyude.

"Aren't you going to follow them?" The redhead asked. Gibari rubbed his chin in thought.

"That's probably a good idea." Gibari laughed. "Let's go people!" He spread out his wings and jumped off the tower, Savyna and Mizuti following suit. Lyude stomped his foot on the ground.

"Hey, guys? I can't fly! Hey. Hey! Oh gods damn it." Lyude Spun around and proceeded down the tower.

* * *

As soon as Gibari had landed, Kalas jumped him. No, not like that you pervert.

"Gibari, what the bloody freaking hell was that for?!" He screamed. Gibari sat back up and pushed Kalas off him with ease.

"You didn't want to take the stairs, so it seemed like the only solution to your problem." Gibari grinned. Kalas stared at him blankly before smacking himself in the head out of frustration.

"Kay fine, whatever. Let's just go." Kalas ran towards Gemma village, his present friends following after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, a poor young red head was climbing down the tower's makeshift stairs and standing impatiently on 'elevators'.

"Can't this thing go any faster? They're going to leave without me!" Lyude conveniently said aloud. Just then the tower decided to heed his wishes and the yellow block stopped floating and fell to the ground. Lyude's knees buckled as he lost his balance, causing him to fall off the block and promptly on his behind.

"Ah, that's not exactly what I meant…" He winced, climbing to his feet. "Oh well, at least there's only one more level to descend to." He walked over to the hole in the floor where the yellow block was supposed to be and looked down. It lay there shattered on the top of the stairs; it's usually lustrous shine gone. Lyude sighed. The level below was too low to jump down to; he would defiantly shatter at least one of his legs. He had no rope because he was used to being carried up to places by one of his companions with wings. Lyude sat down, letting his feet hang over the edge of the opening.

"Am I so useless that they would forget to bring me with them?" he mumbled sadly.

* * *

"Oh no, the village!" Xelha cried as she saw the destruction Malpercio had caused. Malpercio was currently facing Duhr's most powerful mages who had joined together to try some sort of binding spell. Mizuti's mother had caught sight of them.

"Run Mizuti! Go warn the other villages above the taintclouds of the impending danger they must soon face… hurry!" She called out. Mizuti shook her head.

"We is not go! We will help mom and dad and village!" She yelled defiantly. Her mother scowled under her mask.

"Mizuti, you don't understand. We need you to run towards the dock and back to build up tension in the plotline!" There was a small period of silence.

"That's stupid." Kalas said blandly. The great Kamroh turned toward him.

"But I had a really good dramatic sentence in mind!" He complained.

"Friggen…no one cares!" Melodia yelled from her place above the undead god. "Pay attention to the cause of you imminent doom!"

"Mkay!" Someone yelled back. Everyone present took up a battle stance.

* * *

Lyude sighed sorrowfully to himself whilst he tried to think of a way to escape the tower.

"I can see you kicking your feet against my tower!" A familiar voice said from below. Lyude stopped his feet mid swing.

"Sorry." He called back. There was a brief awkward silence.

"So, where's the bluenette and the rest of your friends?" The tower master asked.

"They jumped. Kalas didn't want to go all the way back down the tower." Lyude said; his voice sounding rather detached.

"That's a pretty lame reason for suicide. I thought you people said you didn't intend to kill yourselves."

"What? No, they didn't kill themselves!" Lyude yelled defensively.

"I thought you said they jumped off the tower!" The tower master said, rather annoyed.

"I did!" Lyude huffed.

"You feeling alright?" The master asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, I mean yes!" Lyude sighed. "My friends used their 'wings of the heart' to land on the ground safely." More silence ensued.

"So you didn't go because you're a pansy?"

"I DON'T HAVE WINGS!!!" Lyude screamed, thoroughly annoyed. The tower master scratched the back of his head.

"So they ditched you." He stated more than asked. Lyude flinched.

"I don't think they meant to…" He trailed off. Once again he was meat with an uncomfortable silence. "Can you help me down?"

* * *

Mizuti made the first attack against Melodia and Malpercio. She summoned all of her wrath and channelled it into a powerful beam of light; which by chance happened to shatter her already damaged mask.

"Hope you happy, this be great Mizuti's only mask!" She screamed. Malpercio cried out in pain.

"Hey, stop that!" Melodia scolded as a nearby NPC began to throw rocks at her. Savyna ran up to take a place beside Mizuti. Malpercio summoned forth a beam of light and aimed it at the two of them. The both ran in two separate directions, dodging the beam successfully; but as they did, the beam struck several villagers who were standing behind the two girls at the time. Xelha opened up her wings and took up into the air. She flew in closer to the beast before unleashing a barrage of light and fire elemental attacks. Mizuti attacked with several light magnus as well before finishing her assault with Prominence. Unlike her comrades, Savyna unleashed a fury of ice attacks and finished with Splash spear. Gibari and Kalas looked at each other.

"Shall we join them?" Gibari asked. Kalas smirked.

"You know it." He said. Lyude, give us cover will you?" He asked. There was no answer. The two men looked around for the familiar sight of gold, black and red. Kalas' eye twitched.

"You forgot him on the tower, didn't you?"

* * *

**You know what? My Paragraphs are much too short. Seriously, not cool DX. Hope you like this chapter, I know it's rather short, but I had to give you guys something soon, because you were all so nice to me! Anyway, you know the drill. Leave some reviews, and I love you. Also as punishment for taking so long with the update, you can pelt me with various objects. I deserve it. gotta go work on my Gibari fic, if I'm luck I can post it by tonight! **


	7. The chapter in which where things ensue

**_Heh. _**

**_Diclame things here: I do not own any of these characters except maybe the saucy NPC. I own him so bad it hurts my breakfast. _**

* * *

We begin this next chapter with Kalas running like a deranged lunatic back towards Zosma tower, leaving Gibari and the others behind to fight the undead god. He reached the tower in a matter of minutes and burst through the tower's entrance.

"Oh, so you came back for the kid after all." The tower master said. Kalas ran up the stairs and stopped when he noticed that the yellow block was lying broken in front of him. He turned towards the tower master.

"Your tower's fucking broken!" He screamed. Lyude pulled his legs out of the hole in the floor above Kalas and lay flat on his stomach so he could pop his head over the space and look down.

"Hi!" He called out. Kalas looked up.

"Get your ass down here." He growled. Lyude raised an eyebrow.

"I can't." He responded blandly. Kalas frowned before summoning his wings.

"Hey, you can't break the tower's rules!" The tower master shouted. Kalas pointed his finger at the old man.

"Fuck your rules!"

"Fuck your face!" The master replied.

"Help me down!" Lyude screamed, taking the two men by surprise. The bluenette bent his knees and propelled himself off of the ground and flew up to Lyude and grabbed him by his shoulders, which was a very awkward position, and dragged the redhead downward. Lyude grabbed onto Kalas for dear life as the bluenette lost his balance and crashed down upon the broken yellow brick. Kalas moaned in pain as Lyude scrambled up and fell off of him and onto the stairs. Lyude got up and pulled Kalas to his feet.

"That's what you get for breaking the rules." The tower master said scornfully. Kalas' eye twitched.

"Okay…that's it. I've had enough of you." He seethed, pulling a magnus out of his deck. There was a flash and before anyone could react accordingly, Kalas had thrown a spherical object at the tower master and had beamed him in the head. The master collapsed onto the ground, snoring loudly. Lyude lowered his face into his hand.

"Kalas…"  
"VICTORY!" The bluenette said, throwing up his arms in some sort of victory pose before grabbing Lyude around the waist and jumping down off the platform they were on rather than taking the stairs. He then unceremoniously dropped Lyude and ran off screaming "Shit, I forgot about Malpercio!" Lyude scrambled to his feet and ran off after the pseudo hero.

* * *

By the time the two popular victims of yaoi fan fiction arrived at the war scene, the battle was over. 

"What happened?" Lyude asked, painting and out of breath. Gibari turned from his place beside a fallen villager.

"Oh you know. Malpercio got wounded and Melodia started spazzing and flew off to Cor Hydra so she could heal Malpercio…no thanks to you." He ended angrily. Lyude gasped, crestfallen.

"You left me behind!" He shouted. Gibari rubbed his chin in thought.

"You're Kalas' responsibility." The fisherman stated. Lyude started to speak but bit his lip halfway through the first syllable of a naughty word, crossed his arms and turned his head away from Gibari angrily. Xelha walked up to Lyude and placed her hand on her hip.

"Why aren't you mad at Mizuti or Savyna?" She asked. It was at this point that Kalas walked up to her and shoved her violently away from the redhead and into a pile of…air.

"You're overanalyzing this! No one cares!" He screamed. Gibari walked over towards Xelha and helped her up. Kalas jabbed his finger in his direction. "Where's Savyna and Mizuti?!"

"Not…here?" Gibari supplied. Kalas stood silent for a good minute before growling angrily and crying out in frustration.

"Dauuuuuuym bluebell, you tense. You need to get laid bad." One of Krumly's NPC lackeys said, eyebrows raised. Kalas silently ripped the sonic rifle out of Lyude's hands and threw it at the saucy boy, very successfully hitting the boy's head and knocking him to the ground. Most of the spectators winced.

"Um, Kalas, maybe you should stop killing people in the face." Lyude suggested, lightly placing his fingers on the bluenette's left shoulder. Savyna and Mizuti then walked in on the scene, Savyna holding a chocolate ice-cream cone and Mizuti holding a strawberry one. They more of less went unnoticed.

"Maybe you should start." Kalas winked at the redhead. Lyude drew his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I don't get it." He said frowning. Kalas frowned as well. Gibari coughed awkwardly.

"So I guess I better get going now…" Gibari said, taking a few steps backwards. Kalas shot his glance over towards the older man who was not starting to turn around and break into a run. The bluenette grabbed a card out of Lyude's deck and summoned a bowl of soup and threw it at Gibari; successfully hitting him in the back of the head and scalding the man with its contents.

"AH GODS DAMN IT WHY DOES YOUR AIM HAVE TO BE SO GOOD!?" Gibari screamed before collapsing onto the ground.

"VENGANCE!" Kalas bellowed, causing all NPCs in the area to run away screaming.

"Stop throwing my stuff!" Lyude yelled at the raging bluenette. Kalas ignored the redhead and instead chose to pick him up and chuck him at Xelha, who was now trying to run away herself. Mizuti licked her ice-cream.

"...shall we go destroy Malpercio then?" Savyna asked her.

"Kay." The magician nodded and the two of them walked calmly out of the village and towards the docks, leaving the rest of the party behind.

And so the two women succeeded in destroying Malpercio and saving the world of Baten Kaitos while no one was watching.

The end.

* * *

**_YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, IT'S OVER. But no worries mates. I'll be posting more stories soon. But I'm going to be taking a more serious tone for awhile. Hope you won't kill me, ne? ANYWAY, don't question my logic behind this. _**

**_ALSO, I'm willing to do request Fanfics of the BK or BKO varaity. OH YES. It's true. ANY REQUESTS, no matter how subjective they are. LOL. But keep in mind if you suggest something that I'm already working on or already have in mind, I will not gives you credit for the idea, Mkay? _**

**_ALSO ALSO, Leave a review. RIGHT FUCKING NOW. _**


End file.
